city_of_no_flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
Stats. The game uses 3 stats Intellect, Physique, Will, or (I), (P) and (W) A character has 10 points to put in what ever Stat they like, but all stats must have at least 1 point and a maximum of 6. Average human is 3. You will use Stats for check throughout the game. Intellect (I). This is the power of the mind to contemplate and create. Kills related to this Stat are used to Make, fix and know things. Physique (P). This is your physical prowess and you physical agility. Use this stat to Bounce, beet and blow thing away. Will (W). This is the stat of that unknown something, the soul that makes us as brave as lions... or little mice that run and hide in a corner. Use this stat to dominate people and know what they are thinking, both normally and with Psychic powers. Push Points and Starting Armour Each player starts with a pool of 5 points for Push and Armour, each having a minimum of 1 point. Implants Choose Your Implant Everyone in the game has an Implant. Ether a Neural Information Transfer enhancement , or a NITE (Night) or a Neural Interfacing Psyonic Enhancement or a NIPE (Nippy) A NITE. With this Implant you can access information from ships databases, Control the ship, (if you have access,) hack and interface with machinery. Interfacing with a machine give you a +1 to using it. A NIPE The NIPE allows you to use Psychic powers. With out a NIPE you can not gain access to any of the Psychic abilities in the game. But with it you can not gain access to the benefits of a NITE. So you will have to do any of the operations a NITE allows you to do on a hand held device. Aware Integration. You are the main control and communication interface for the ship, or in some cases, an Autonomous being who was made, not born. Some have drones that work as mobile interfaces, but you are the person on the other end, not the drone. Anyone trying to hack and interface with you or any system you are connected to will have a bit of a shock, as that is you brain. Any ship interfacing is done at a +3 with the ship your core is connected too, and you always have initiative in a hack attempt. Interfacing with other machinery or ships give you a +2 to using it. Bio-Synthetic Implant, or BSI This Implant allows you to transfer information between other with a like upgrade, learn new languages and communicate with the bio-synthetic controls of your ship over fast distances and in real time. Skills. Each player has 12 Points they can divide among their skills in which ever way they want up to a maximum of 6. If there is a skill you want that is not in the list please contact me and I can approve it as long as it is not game breaking, like the skill 'Kill Ships with my Mind'.